I'll fine you 10 million!
by Colonel Melon
Summary: When Brendan comes to Sinnoh, the person he meets is obviously Barry. Now they're both adventuring together to the Pokemon league! Now how is this going to work out good?
1. Arriving at Sinnoh!

**I'll fine you 10 million!**

Brendan stepped of the boat. He looked around the Sinnoh region, breathing in the air. He had come here because he had heard that the league in this region was much more difficult than the one back at his region of Hoenn, and being the great trainer everyone has heard about he thought he could win it. Slowly Brendan walked along the dock, finally reaching Twinleaf Town. Professor Birch had told him to first visit Professor Rowan, the Sinnoh professor.

"Okay. Now ... Where is the lab?" He questioned himself.

Brendan looked around but everything looked like houses, he noticed a lady and asked her where the lab was, with her replying "It's in Sandgem Town, just north east from here,"

Brendan sighed and ran off. He only wanted to see Professor Rowan then continue on defeating whoever he needed to. Finally, Brendan had found the lab. It wasn't hard to miss though. It is the first thing you see and is huge. He walked up to the door and slowly grabbed the handle and opening the door.

He entered the large room with three poke-balls sitting on a table while five scientists worked.

"Hello, is one of you Professor Rowan?" Brendan asked

A man who looked over sixty with white hair and a white moustache turned around to face Brendan.

"I suppose you are Brendan" the man said just by taking a quick glance at him.

Brendan just stared, until he finally spoke and his words was "I am Brendan, and you must be Professor Rowan, I came to Sinnoh and Professor Birch of Hoenn told me to co-"

"I know already Brendan, that's how I know it's you," Said the elderly professor.

A boy with blonde hair and an orange and white striped t-shirt ran through the door. He started to huff and then shouted out "HEY, PROFESSOR ROWAN. CAN YOU DO ME A FAV- WOAH? WHO'S THIS GUY? HE MUST BE A NEW TRAINER! HI, I'M BARRY I WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR JOUR-"

Brendan quickly interrupted Barry, "It's okay Barry, I have been a Pokémon Trainer for a long long LONG time."

He turned back to Rowan "I will travel across the region collecting the gym badges so I can go win the league and I don't think anyone will be able to beat me,"

Barry tapped him on the shoulder "Mind if I come Brendan?"


	2. Coal Badge and Dying of Hunger!

**Hello, Author here. I haven't made more chapters so I decided to do another.**

**Brendan, Do the disclaimer!**

"**The Author doesn't own Pokémon… Phew…"**

**God dammit Brendan…. Anyway, on with the story!**

The two heroes, Brendan and Barry were at Oreburgh City. Brendan's spirits high as he was facing the Rocky leader Roark.

Roark was holding onto his final Pokeball. "Cranidos… You better win this round. Mr Hoenn over there believes he is stronger than us Sinnoh Gym Leaders!" He shouted out loud.

'Oh that's it!' thought Brendan with his Swampert still on the field.

Cranidos appeared out of its Pokeball. He was determined to win until it saw Swampert. He burst into tears because he couldn't win.

"Swampert! Use Surf!" said the furious Brendan.

Swampert smirked then wiped out the poor Cranidos with a single touch of the water.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Roark before passing out in anger.

Brendan stared then took the Coal Badge he was holding.

Barry ran through the gym doors, as he was training his Pokémon while waiting.

"Hey, Brendan you beat the easiest gym leader in Sinnoh, CONGRATULATIONS!" said Barry while doing a celebration dance.

Brendan stared then grabbed his backpack and left the gym.

'If he's the easiest. And all his Pokémon was wiped out by one poke of Swampert's water attack, then this is going to be a PIECE. OF. CAKE. Speaking about cake… I'm pretty hungry.' Said Brendan's thoughts.

"Barry. Can we stop for lunch? I haven't eaten since Hoenn…" He said

"Fine. But at the next town..." was the reply.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed the dying of hunger Brendan.

**As a review, send me who you think I should include in the story. I'm always up for suggestions.**

**If I ever own Pokémon I will make this happen in the anime. But… Sadly I will never… well maybe someday!**


	3. Beat by a GIRL?

**Hey guys! I am bringing you another I'll fine you 10 million chapter! I have read every review and I'm gonna take your advice. Barry do the disclaimer.**

**"THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! IF HE DOES THIS WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN... BRENDAN IS THAT WHAT HE SAID IN THE SECOND CHAPTER?"**

**"Yes Barry... Yes it is..."**

* * *

Our heroes, Brendan and Barry, was walking through Floaroma Town after having a bite to eat.

"Ah... what a nice day." said Brendan in a gleeful manner.

"It is a nice day! But can we take a quick stop?" replied Barry

Brendan turned around and looked confused. "Why?" He questioned the blonde haired boy.

Barry replied one second after he asked the question. "Well..." Barry looked around for a reason.

"... I just want to take a break." is what he finished off with.

Brendan face palmed then sat down next to Barry.

Brendan was walking around the town looking for a Pokemon Trainer to battle with.

"No luck..." he sighed.

When he was just about to give up a girl with long brown hair wearing a light blue tank top and a red skirt , who was roughly around the same age as him, walked up to Brendan.

"Hi, I'm Blue! I've heard you've wanted someone to battle." she said.

"Err... Yeah I do want someone to battle..." he replied a little creeped out.

Brendan gripped onto his Pokeball determined not to loose againts a girl who he thought would be easy.

He pressed the button on the Pokeball.

A Kirlia appeared out of it.

"Hehe..." smirked Blue as she did the same.

A Granbull appeared out of her Pokeball.

The Granbull let out a roar to intimidate Kirlia and it looked like it worked.

"Okay! Granbull use Bite!"

Granbull charged at her victim and then chomped down on Kirlia's head. Kirlia screamed in pain as Brendan looked shocked.

Kirlia finally gave in and fainted to a jump for joy from Blue.

"Kirlia! No!" said Brendan with sorrow. The sorrow quickly turned into rage as he grabbed his next Pokeball.

"You may have beat Kirlia but you wont beat this next one!" he shouted.

"Go! Delcatty!" he said now even more determined.

Delcatty appeared on the field.

"Use Double Slap!" he continued.

Delcatty used Double Slap but it didn't do much.

Blue giggled.

"Granbull! use Close Combat!"

Delcatty tried to dodge Granbull's quick attempt but it failed.

Delcatty cried out before fainting.

"WHAT! NO!" Brendan screamed.

Brendan was down to his last Pokemon. Blue was down to her... sixth still.

"I have to win this!" Brendan shouted.

Barry was sitting watching them cheering on the wrong person.

"Go Blue! Go Blue! Go Blue!" He chanted.

"HEY!" said Brendan angrily.

"Sorry... But you are going to loose." said Barry.

Brendan held onto his last Pokeball and opened it up. Out came his Swampert who knew he had to win this battle againts the Granbull who seems like a god to Brendan's Pokemon. Swampert smirked at Granbull.

Granbull smirked at Swampert.

Both Pokemon undamaged.

Both Pokemon determined to win.

They both charged at eachother, both then pulling their fists back.

Swampert did a war cry.

Granbull did a war cry.

They both punched eachother. Granbull hit in the stomach and Swampert hit in the jaw.

Blue and Brendan watched their Pokemon.

"Come on... Come on... you can do it Swampert.." said Brendan.

Granbull fell to the ground.

"YES!" Brendan said while doing a victory dance.

Blue started to giggle again.

"What?" questioned Brendan.

"Why don't you look and find out yourself... hehe." said Blue.

When Brendan looked at the Pokemon he saw both Pokemon fainted.

"NO! SWAMPERT!" He screamed out.

"That means I win!" said Blue jumping for joy.

Brendan and Barry was walking to Eterna City for the next Gym Badge. Brendan didn't speak. Brendan didn't interact with Barry. Brendan only looked shocked for the whole journey there.

* * *

**Well... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Credits to psychomartian for the awesome ideas! stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
